


Oh! Darling!

by poetdameron



Series: Déjalo sangrar [2]
Category: British Singers RPF, The Beatles
Genre: Feelings, John Feels, Let it be sessions, M/M, Oh! Darling!, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut, The lost Weekend, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esa canción lo iba a perseguir por el resto de su vida, como el fantasma de las navidades pasadas. O de los amores pasados. O del amor verdadero. O de lo que no pudo ser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh! Darling!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iLizewski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLizewski/gifts).



> Sam me pidió en esta ocasión un fanfic basado en la canción "Oh! Darling!" y tenía que estar lleno de angst, obviamente. También me percaté de que ciertos fics pueden estar conectados gracias a la manera en que he ido construyendo, inconscientemente, como se fue deteriorando la relación de John y Paul. Por lo que he decidido hacer una serie llamada "Dejalo Sangrar" como la canción de los Rolling Stones, lol. 
> 
> Quedarían así:  
> \- Dolido  
> \- Oh! Darling!  
> \- Hay un lugar  
> \- La sala #9  
> \- Hoy Aquí  
> \- Matar por él
> 
> MUCHO ANGST. Lo siento mucho uwu.

**Oh, Darling!**

Instantáneamente, John abrió los ojos con lentitud y se encontró con el techo blanco del departamento que estaba compartiendo con Yoko desde hacía algún tiempo cortesía de Ringo. Ni si quiera supo porque rayos se despertó, pero ahí estaba con los malditos ojos bien ciegos y bien abiertos, ni un poco de sueño se asomaba por ellos aunque tenía unos deseos enormes de no haberse despertado. La respiración cálida de su acompañante en la cama le erizó la piel en cuanto la sintió en la clavícula, lentamente bajó la mirada y el montón de cabellos negros y lacios, la forma de los hombros que abrazaba posesivo y el aroma familiar le indicaron que algo había hecho bien ese día porque había logrado lo que tenía meses no pasaba: Paul estaba durmiendo con él, desnudos en su cama.

Sus dedos comenzaron a trazar círculos sobre su hombro de manera instintiva, estaba en ese lapso somnoliento en el que no tenía un solo pensamiento en la cabeza y los ojos le pesaban ligeramente, podría volver a quedarse dormido en cualquier momento y ese instante parecería un sueño. Paul se movió ligeramente, la barba haciéndole cosquillas a Lennon mientras sus rosados labios besaban cariñosamente su cuerpo, como si le diera unos buenos días silenciosos sin aun abrir los ojos, ese dialogo perezoso entre los dos cuando amanecían de esa manera: “buenos días, John. Ve y párate, yo quiero seguir durmiendo”. Los dedos de John se movieron al cabello crecido de su bajista y la otra mano se aventuro a buscar a ciegas sus lentes sobre el buró de noche a su lado, ya había llegado al punto en que eso de no usar lentes le estaba trayendo problemas de verdad y estaba harto de ver nubloso e inexacto, por más mierda que el mundo exterior fuera.

Paul se sentía ligero entre sus brazos, podía sentirse todo lo masculino que quisiera con su barba y sus actitudes, pero seguía siendo tan ligero como antes y podía seguir viendo el mismo rostro casi adorable de siempre, algo familiar como un recordatorio del momento en que dejó de estar solo. Su rostro, a diferencia de otras cosas, otras partes de su cuerpo, sensaciones y momentos, no habían cambiado mucho con el paso de los años. A John le gustaba que fuera así, tenía que reconocer que los cambios son buenos pero siempre necesitaba de algo familiar para seguir adelante. Su eso familiar en casi todo era su amante entre sus brazos y después este momento, en que podía abrazarlo y escuchar el ritmo de su respiración apaciguada combinarse con los ruidos de Londres, la suya y las vibraciones exteriores, formando un sonido que se quedaba atrapado en su cerebro por el resto del día hasta que lo volviera una canción.

“Mierda”, se dijo a sí mismo dentro de esa mente ruidosa que le pertenecía. “Deja de pensar eso, deja de pensar eso, deja de pensar eso, deja de pensar eso...”, repetía como una plegaría para acallar sus demonios, el eco del recuerdo malo de lo que nunca ha cambiado: esto no puede ser. “Lo necesitas tanto que formas canciones nada más con escucharlo respirar,--- Marica...--- ¿Ya se te olvidaron las cosas que te ha dicho? Eres un fácil—BIEN FÁCIL de convencer, digo...” y seguía, seguía, seguía. Iba a volverse loco. Abrió los ojos nuevamente y entonces se preguntó en que momento los había cerrado, en que momento había llegado a este extremo en que su desastre interior le desfiguraba los movimientos de su propio cuerpo.

Luego miró al frente, donde Yoko estaba parada a unos pasos de la cama con su eterna expresión de completa calma, silenciosa y con presencia poderosa. John se quedó quieto, la sangre se le heló al instante y tragó saliva, todo él se tensó y abrió la boca para decir algo, como si quisiera excusar la escena frente a su mujer pero nada salió de él, ni de ella, ni de ningún lado más que Paul, quien se removió entre su abrazo y comenzó a quejarse sin abrir los ojos.

-Johnny, me estás lastimando... -Anunció con voz queda, John seguía paralizado sin poner atención a como sus dedos estaban dejando marcas en la piel de McCartney-. Johnny... John, John, ¡John!

El grito le hizo despertar de su letargo, sus ojos maple se centraron en Paul casi al instante, abiertos de par en par y después de regreso al frente, donde no había nadie ni nada más que el resto de la recamara y su reflejo en el espejo del tocador que Yoko había comprado para no hacer nada con los cabellos ni de ella ni suyos. Lennon se quedó quieto un momento antes de deshacer el agarre con su acompañante y sentarse en la cama, bajando la mirada a las sabanas y sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano, frío y reprochándose esa mente estúpida que tenía.

-¿John? -Murmuró Paul a su lado, alzando la mano para acariciarle la espalda como a un niño pequeño-. ¿Estás bien? -Y no hubo respuesta, así que siguió acariciándole la espalda hasta que lo sintió calmarse poco a poco. John subió la mirada lentamente, lo miraba como si pensara que no era real y Paul se acercó poco a poco él, besándolo cariñosamente como si con eso le trajera calma, como si volvieran a ser jovencitos que a penas descubren lo que es el amor y su sexualidad-. ¿Todo bien?  
“No”, negó con la cabeza y de la nada contestó:- Yo... Ah, sí. Sí.  
-¿John? -Murmuró, las sabanas se había despegado de su cuerpo y estaba sentado casi frente a él, su expresión preocupada le estaba diciendo demasiado al mayor y no quería que le dijera nada en realidad-. Estabas como... Bueno -Dijo, no quería repetir el mismo dialogo que los hacía discutir una y otra vez-. Recuéstate, estás pálido. Voy a buscarte algo de agua...

Paul se puso de pie y recorrió la casa estando desnudo, John lo observó ligeramente embelesado desde su lugar y negó lentamente con la cabeza, alejando los pensamientos malogrados que se asomaban por ahí. Suspiró profundamente, escuchando el ruido del cristal golpeando con otro baso, el agua siendo servida, los pies de Macca moviéndose de regreso a la recamara en medio del silencio entre ellos y el ruido de Londres al atardecer. Paul le ofreció el baso con una sonrisa, John tomó el liquido casi sin saber porque lo estaba haciendo pero el sabor a sexo y saliva seca se enjuagó hasta su garganta, algo acerca de tragarse ese sabor a porquería le hizo sonreír mientras McCartney volvía a su lugar a su lado, se volvía a acomodar en la cama y esperaba a que John hiciera lo mismo.

Y él se quedó viendo al frente donde había visto a Yoko momentos atras, como si quisiera descifrar el escondite de la pequeña mujer y acabar con ese juego tonto que se traía. Pero Yoko no estaba ahí y no estaba en ningún lugar cercano a la casa, no lo estaría hasta la mañana o quizá dentro de un día más. Esa pequeña separación había sido idea de la mujer, pues tenía asuntos que atender y traería consigo a su hija, John solo había asentido cuando le anunció sus planes y se preguntó que carajos haría con una niña a la que no conocía y de la que no era padre, andando por ahí con su madre como si nada. Luego pensó en Julian. Pensó en Jules mientras dejaba el baso sobre el buró de noche y se acostaba con los labios apretados, su acompañante a su lado se movió hacia él y clavó sus labios sobre los suyos, cerró los ojos y el hilo de sus pensamientos siguió adelante, dividido entre acariciar al hombre que estaba con él y pensar en el pequeño niño que tenía cada vez más lejos. La verdad era que no tenía la intención de dejarlo a un lado, de hecho quería acercarse un poco más, que su hijo supiera que, aunque no vivían en la misma casa, él seguía siendo su padre y podía contar con él en donde estuviera. Pero...

-¡Macca! -Exclamó con el ceño fruncido cuando se despegó de él, su labio inferior sangrando entre la hilera de saliva que quedó de puente entre ambos. El cabrón le había mordido-. ¿Cuál es tu puto problema, princesa? -John se movió en la cama, el talismán que Paul le había regalado saltó en su pecho cuando se precipitó al frente, limpiando la sangre con sus dedos y lengua-. ¡Duele, cabrón! ¿Qué te pasa?  
-No me estás poniendo atención -Vino la queja misma de hace meses, John se quedó callado. Solo lo miró un monto antes de retirar la mirada enseguida-. Estás en otro lado, John. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?  
-No... -Murmuró, algo en él se movió al escuchar el tono de preocupación de su amigo de antaño-. Solo... No importa.  
-No -Reprochó Paul enseguida, tomándolo suavemente de los hombros-. Importa, John. A mi me importa. Conozco esa expresión de hace rato, es la misma que ponías cuando tenías un mal sueño hace años o peor... cuando tenías alguna de esas raras alucinaciones en Liverpool y en Hamburgo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero aun así... -Bajó las manos lentamente, acariciándole los antebrazos y hombros con cariño-. Estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo? No te haré daño.  
John volvió a fruncir el ceño, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se tragó la bola de groserías y reproches que esa última frase estaban causando- Estoy bien, Paul.  
-John -Murmuró mientras el mencionado volvía a acomodarse en la cama-. ¿John?  
-¿Qué?

No volvió a decir palabra, en cambio se le subió encima a como pudo y volvió a besarlo. John se resistió a como pudo y trató de voltearse en el colchón sin dejar ver su sonrisa, pero la carcajada le traicionó y terminó atrapando a su amante entre sus piernas y las sabanas, correspondiendo sus urgentes besos y haciéndole el amor como no se lo había hecho en meses, como si ese último año no hubiera pasado y todas las heridas estuvieran sanadas. Tal vez porque le sabía a la última vez o quizá porque sabía que no podía escapar de este hombre aunque quisiera. Tenía el mundo dividido en tres en esos momentos. Estaban _ÉlyYoko_ como una sola entidad, _John de Paul_ y _John-papá-de-Julian_. En la primera iban todas estas nuevas ideas y viajes pronunciados, la estabilidad de un buen momento que no sabía que buscaba y las ganas de en serio sentar cabeza de una manera bastante abierta; por la segunda estaba este sujeto posesivo que intentaba no ser celoso, pero terminaba mandando todo a la mierda y pegando de gritos cuando no podía controlarse, todo para que Paul le diera solo una mirada y entonces cerrara la boca, se colocara a su lado y esperara a que el hombre le tomara la mano o le abrazara, después podía llorar o solo quedarse en el más bello de los silencios. Paul era la única persona con la que no se sentía inquieto, incluso con Yoko sentía que debía estar haciendo algo o nada valía la pena, pero Paul era la completa calma y dedo cariñoso que delinea su nariz entre sueños de orgasmos bien dados-recibidos, luego un beso y, si era completamente sincero, lo único que quería por el resto de su vida. También lo único que en realidad no podía tener. Y el tercero, donde era padre de un maravilloso niño, también entraba el resto de la familia, sanguínea y adquirida, donde podía listar a Mimi, Cynthia, su ex-suegra, George, Ringo y sus mujeres, los niños de Ringo, cada prima y cada tío, todos ellos. Pero este era uno que aparecía y desaparecía, era consciente de eso; sabía que este yo era el más irreal pero igual al que más le gustaría poder alimentar, pero no, no, no, no, no, nonononono, no no, no-no. Es demasiado.

Luego la realidad le golpeó, cuando en medio de la oscuridad de la noche abrió los ojos repentinamente porque alguien a su lado sollozaba tratando de guardar silencio. Su primer instinto fue el de mirar hacia la puerta, donde la imagen de Yoko volvía a parecer ante él. Se quedó tieso por un momento y después reconoció el sollozo. Ese llanto le pertenecía a Paul, a su Paul, a PauliePauliePauliePaulie. ¿Por qué demonios estaba llorando? Y se volteó enseguida ignorando la otra presencia, real o no, en ese momento la verdad es que poco le importaba. Porque Paul estaba vulnerable, Paulie estaba llorando y Macca no llora solo porque sí, McCartney llora solamente cuando el mundo se le viene encima y no puede seguir controlando los hilos a como quería, porque este Paul, su princesa, quien está llorando y llora aun con mayor insistencia, importándole poco si le escucha ahora, cuando los brazos fuertes de Lennon le rodean la cadera y lo atraen a su pecho, inseguro de que hacer o que preguntar, sabiendo que más le vale secar esas lagrimas y encontrar una solución como para ya, en ese instante, ahora. Porque Paul está llorando, está llorando y están solos, desnudos en su cama, después de haber permanecido prácticamente todo el día ah haciendo de todo menos dormir. Y ahora estaba llorando.

-Esta es la última vez, ¿no es así? -Habló entrecortado el menor sin voltear a verlo. John abrió la boca para replicar que no, que se equivocaba, que está no podía ser la última vez porque lo amaba, lo amaba como un loco y no podía vivir sin él, aunque fuera para pelear todo el día, al diablo el dolor, lo amaba, lo amaba como un loco-. Te vas... te vas a quedar con ella -no podía decir su nombre- y yo con L... la mía, ¿cierto? No podemos estar juntos.  
-Si podemos -Interrumpió, tirando palabras como una lluvia de ideas abrumadora en su cabeza-. No nos matarán por eso ahora, no van a meternos a la cárcel tampoco y el mundo está cambiando, va a mejorar, lo prometo...  
Paul rió ligeramente al escuchar eso último- No prometas esas cosas, John...  
-Macca...  
-No podemos estar juntos -Soltó un suspiro pesado, dándose la vuelta y mirándolo de frente-. Sabes bien que no.

Ahora fue él el que no dijo nada.

En cambio se le vino encima y comenzó a besarlo, una manera hambrienta de gritarle: “¡callate, callate, callate!” porque odia cuando tiene tanta razón y las cosas no salen como a él le gustaría. Así que lo sigue besando y se deja llevar por todos esos sentimientos que lo inundan, siempre ha sido así: el hombre de los sentimientos, el más fuerte del grupo, quizá, pero siempre movido por sus sentimientos, ya sea hacia la felicidad o el enojo, al miedo y la tristeza, pero siempre con los sentimientos al mando. Paul era el único que podía entender eso, era también el único que lo había aceptado y trataba de estar en sintonía con él en todo momento, o al menos pretender estarlo para complacerlo, seguirle la corriente de vez en cuando y después callarlo. A besos o con palabras, pero dejarlo mudo, así como ahorita mientras le besa el cuello y escucha sus sonoros quejidos placenteros, mientras se mueve insistente debajo suyo, sus manos acariciando su espalda y su cuello, su piel estremeciéndose con cada roce de Lennon y su montón de emociones. Después se separa un poco para mirarlo, los dos tienen el cabello largo y el peso de los años casi encima de una manera poco usual: en los ojos, cansados y tristes, en la mirada que ha visto demasiado. Y vuelve a besarlo, esta vez con suavidad, esta vez con todo el cariño que le tiene porque está con ÉlÉlÉlÉlÉlysolamenteÉL. Así es como Paul le gusta.

Le pertenece, se dice eso todos los días para convencerse a si mismo de que tiene algo fijo y que todas las mascaras que McCartney tiene que usar día con día pueden ir de la mano con las suyas, así como sus manos juegan con sus piernas llenas de vellos negros. Luego se acuerda que besar su cuello le encanta, así que llena el área de pequeños besos y chupetones de los que el pelinegro se queja y después se olvida, porque los masajes a su entrepierna son efectivos y más entretenidos, porque le gusta gemir y le gusta que John sea el culpable de este placer, estos sonidos y este sentir. Paul abrió las piernas en ese momento, lo dejo explorarlo como bien sabe y cerró los ojos bien acomodado en la cama, dispuesto a dejarse llevar por lo que queda de esa noche que será la última o de las últimas, después no habrá nada cuando los dos lo quieren todos.

Abrió los ojos cuando la boca de John le atacó sin inhibiciones la entrepierna, se rió a coro de las succiones del castaño y enredó sus largos dedos en ese cabello que tanto le gustaba, el que le encantaba acariciar y del que incluso escribió un poco en una de esas canciones de amor que hizo para él con los pronombres cambiados. Volvió a soltar una carcajada cuando Lennon lo obligó a levantar una pierna y colocar la otra sobre su hombro, su lengua se deslizó a su entrada y Paul dio un pequeño respingo al sentirlo, soltando un profundo gemido que llenó con su eco el departamento, la noche los ignoraba fuera pero algunas estrellas les ponían atención sin quererlo, entretenidas con sus movimientos y la manera en que aprovechaban su luz para continuar en lo suyo entre gemidos y lamidas. John sonrió para si mismo cuando los dedos de su amante le comenzaron a jalar el cabello desesperadamente, ansioso por terminar pero al mismo tiempo queriendo durar un poco más para seguir disfrutando de todas esas atenciones. Se incorporó ligeramente sobre sus manos, ayudando al pelinegro a darse la vuelta en el colchón y quedar en cuatro, John entonces se quedó atrás, colocó las grandes manos sobre sus caderas y lo terminó de acomodar, abriendo las mejillas traseras y soplando ligeramente en su entrada. El frío hizo gemir al menor, quien lo maldijo por lo bajo y se movió hacia atrás, logrando quedar hincado mientras Lennon le pasaba los labios por toda la espalda, sus brazos comenzaban a envolverlo suavemente hasta llegar a su cuello y finalmente a sus labios. Paul se dejó caer en sus brazos, su espalda pegada al pecho descubierto de su amante, quien lo besaba abrazado a él, los ojos cerrados y los raros sabores mesclandose apasionadamente.

Los dos mal respiraron después de eso, aun cuando Paul se decidió por voltearse entre risitas alegres para besarlo de nuevo y acariciar sus hombros, sus brazos, su pecho, abdomen, todo él. El asunto entre ellos dos era que en apariencia John dominaba todos los aspectos de la relación, pero en realidad quien reinaba en su pequeño paraíso era Paul. Cualquier cosa que él quisiera hacer, John le daría el sí casi sin ninguna clase de objeción, las pocas veces que se quejaba y decía que no, era más bien como un pequeño juego en el que se ponía un tanto caprichoso y así McCartney debía darse su tiempo para darle cariñitos y mimos con tal de tenerlo contento. John era así... necesitaba amor a cada momento, en cada instante, desde siempre. De niño abandonado a joven confundido, adulto asustado y ahora en pleno proceso de avanzar... de alguna manera u otra, tenía que avanzar. Eso también lo entendía Paul, lo entendía cuando le llenaba el rostro de besos, le besaba los ojos cerrados y la punta de la nariz, lo sabía cuando exploraba con esa boca su abdomen y sus ingles, le separaba las piernas y lamia de extremo a otro la virilidad contraria, cuando John gritaba insultos y arqueaba la espalda, cuando comenzaba un vaiven con su boca y cuando John le avisaba entre gemidos que iba a correrse.

-¡Mierda! -Macca se le separó casi enseguida, sus manos en su rostro.  
John le siguió al instante, asustado por esa reacción- ¿¡Qué!? -Le tomó de los hombros y trató de verle el rostro, Paul seguía quejándose mientras tenía las manos en el mismo lugar-. ¿Macca?  
-No es nada... solo me... mal posicioné.  
-¿Qué...? -El castaño se quedó quieto, mirándolo entre la risa y las lagrimas, trató de no sonar afectado y volvió a hablarle con cariño-. ¿Donde te entró...? -Paul guardó silencio, avergonzado-. ¿Macca? ¿Te... entró semen en... los ojos?  
-Y... -Murmuró, levantando la mano hacia el buró para que John le pasará los clinex-. En la nariz...

Guardaron silencio después de eso. Lennon abrió los ojos de par en par y le pasó lo pedido, Paul comenzó a limpiarse sin decir nada, las mejillas encendidas de rojo y escondidas en esa barba que John comenzaba a odiar. Y, de la nada, John comenzó a reírse como un histérico. Paul sintió el sonrojo subir por todo su cuerpo, el calor de la vergüenza volviéndose más bien coraje con las risas de su amante, quien se dejó caer en el colchón muerto de risa. McCartney se le lanzó encima, amenazando con mancharle el rostro con el papel que había usado y John siguió riéndose, alejándolo, jugando como cuando eran adolescentes. Hasta que la puerta de en frente sonó, uno de los vecinos enojados de John le gritaba que cerrara la boca, pues llevaba el día entero haciendo ruido y ya estaban cansados.

-¡Bien que te pajeas escuchándonos, Mosby!  
-¡John! -Paul lo volvió a abrazar riendo, él correspondió su abrazo y le beso la frente, luego los labios hasta volverse a acostar con Paul encima-. Tus vecinos nos odian...  
-Ah, eso siempre. Es lo único que extraño de Kenwood.  
-Uhmmm... - Paul apoyó su quijada en sus manos sobre el pecho de John-. Pero luego no podíamos hacer mucho.  
-Cierto. Cierto -Lo miró, el pelinegro le sonreía-. Dame un beso.

Lo besó, lo besó mientras sus dedos se llenaban de lubricante y comenzaba a tratar a su amante. Paul gemía sobre sus labios, y John le miraba atento, absorto en las expresiones de ese rostro divino con el que había sido bendito, y se dejó caer en las almohadas por completo cuando la imagen y la sensación de McCartney moviéndose sobre sus dedos para penetrarse él mismo con estos, sus gemidos aumentando y sus labios buscando el placer de los mayores. John lo sostuvo de un hombro, con fuerza metió los tres dedos lo más que pudo y Paul se detuvo, arañando sus hombros y gimiendo fuertemente. La quietud llenó del eco de las respiraciones entrecortadas, Paul escondió el rostro en el cuello de John y movió su brazo lentamente hacia el buró para tomar el lubricante. Lennon lo observó desde su posición, sus dedos acariciando los cabellos crecidos de quien consideraba su primer amor y sus labios rozando su mejilla antes de hablarle cariñosamente, y Paul se sentía orgulloso de saberse el único al que John le hablaba de esta manera. Sabía que el orgullo mataba al mayor, que el miedo al ser visto como lo que realmente es, una bola de nervios y temores, le impedía expresarse y esos momentos en que se dejaba llevar y murmuraba esas cosas eran sagrados, importantes para los dos porque John pensaba, y tal vez solo se quedaba en pensamiento, que era un avance para su demolido ser.

-Acabo de tener un deja-vú.  
-¿De qué? -Paul se incorporó un poco, besando el cuello de su acompañante mientras llenaba de lubricante ambas manos.  
-La primera vez que hicimos esto, hiciste lo mismo. Pusiste tu cara en mi cuello.  
-Mmmm... -Se hincó delante suyo, los dedos de Lennon aun dentro de él mientras comenzaba a lubricar su miembro erecto, John contuvo la respiración y dejó caer atrás la cabeza-. Sí, lo recuerdo. Y recuerdo la cara de susto de mi papá después de eso.  
John se rió al escucharlo, recordando lo asustado que se había sentido cuando el viejo Jim abrió la puerta de golpe y los dos estaban en la peor de las posiciones posibles- Me odiaste por semanas, recuerdo que sangraste y no querías ni verme...  
McCartney se rió una vez más, negando con la cabeza- Sangre como pajarita, me acuerdo que me dolió un carajo también. Pero te equivocas, cabrón, no te odié. Estaba avergonzado.  
-¿Estabas avergonzado? -Le sonrió-. ¿Estabas avergonzado?  
-¡Mi papá nos había cachado! Claro que estaba avergonzado.

John volvió a reírse, dejó salir sus dedos y acarició los costados de Paul mientras este se acomodaba entre sus piernas para dejar entrar el miembro de su amante. Ambos suspiraron un gemido casi al mismo tiempo, las paredes internas del menor abrazando gustosas a Lennon, quien enseguida se dirigió a esos labios rojos de ensueño y le abrazó con fuerza hacia él.

-No fue así... no podía verte, estaba asustado.  
Una estocada- Lo sé.  
-Si mi papá hubiera querido, te hubiera denunciado. ¿Y después que iba a hacer yo?  
Otra estocada- Lo sé, Macca.  
-Probablemente confesar, porque soy un idiota.  
Tercera estocada- Lo sé.  
-Eramos solo niños...  
Una más- Lo sé.  
-Creo que sigo asustado por esos niños.   
De nuevo- Lo sé.

Cada entrada y salida se convirtió en una memoria, cada vez más lento en vez de acelerar porque John estaba entretenido con sus recuerdos, las millones de posibilidades y todas esas cosas que querría cambiar en algún momento. Y quería quitarle ese miedo a Paul que también yacía en él, pero de manera diferente. Los dos se sentían traicionados y presionados por el otro, los dos sentían que las cosas se estaban desmoronando por la culpa e incomprensión del otro, pero también sabían que simplemente era una de esas ocasiones en que todo se desvanecía, en que no pudo sobrevivir y que así es la vida. Tal vez, más adelante, algo podría hacerse. Tal vez había mucho que rescatar, o tal vez no. Quizá comenzar una relación tan jóvenes y no saber vivir uno sin el otro era lo que más dolía, el primer error. Así que John lo tumbó suavemente en el colchón, se sostuvo de sus manos y lo miró desde su altura, su cabello crecido cayendo a sus costados como una lluvia de maple. Paul le acarició el rostro, frunció el ceño al sentir el tacto porque gimió quedamente al entrar en él, suave y lento, como la primera vez. La sensación le evocó otros recuerdos de tardes quietas y viajes en su estudio en Kenwood. El pelinegro enredó sus dedos en sus cabellos y abrió los ojos castaños para encontrarse con esa expresión de profundo placer cuando golpeó ese botón mágico dentro de él, exponiendo los dientes y salivando como un hambriento, ahí donde su lengua encontró cabida y continuó besándolo de esa manera hasta quedarse sin suficiente oxigeno.

“Macca, Macca, Macca, Macca, MaccaMaccaMaccaMacca, Macca... MACCA-Macca-macca”, era lo único que repetía y podía sentir los brazos de este enredados en su cuello con los dedos anidados en su cabello, y sus piernas abrazando sus caderas, precionandolo hacia adentro, obligandolo a ir más profundo y no acelerar el paso, porque esa lentitud los estaba llenando, de alguna manera u otra. Porque los dos estaba conscientes de que aquí queda todo, sin importar las promesas de antes y el “nunca te dejaré solo” ni el “jamás te haré daño”. Estaban solos y se habían hecho daño.

-John, -y le jaló ligeramente del cabello, abrazándolo con fuerza con brazos y piernas- Jonh, ¡John! Johnny, Johnny, Johnny... ¡Johnny...!

Era su manera de avisar que estaba por acabar, John le jaló el cabello y alejó el que se interponía entre su rostro, y sus labios. Besó su frente aumentando ligeramente el ritmo para que su abdomen rozara su erección y alcanzar el orgasmo, Paul se corrió en medio de los dos y su cuerpo se tensó alrededor de Lennon, quien siguió penetrándolo con los labios entreabiertos sobre su frente hasta correrse dentro de él, gimiendo ronco y profundo, su nombre en la punta de la lengua y el corazón desbocado. Se quedó quieto después de eso, sintió como Macca movía sus dedos en su espalda y después, al salir de él, el menor le tomó dos dedos, los lamió y los dirigió hacia su recto, indicándole penetrarlo nuevamente. John rió por lo bajo, entrando en su amigo y dando un par de estocadas para ver ese rostro de satisfacción en él. Paul le miró con una sonrisa.

-Te gusta eso... Cuando me vengo dentro -Paul asintió, John sacó sus dedos y observó el espesor de su propio semen, llevándoselo a la boca y mirando la respuesta de su amante.  
-Ah, John. Eso es asqueroso. Me encanta.  
Volvió a reírse, terminó de limpiarse con las sabanas y Paul le pasó los clinex- Un baño es lo que necesitamos.  
-Tal vez en la mañana. Siento que no puedo moverme.  
John le sonrió, tratando de incorporarse sin lograr mucho- Buen punto, no puedo pararme. Ya estamos muy viejos para hacer maratones de sexo...  
-Habla por ti.

Y el mayor se le acercó, se acomodo en su pecho y guardó silencio. Paul le acarició el cabello pensando en una tono que le había invadido la cabeza desde que despertó en la tarde, siguió acariciando ese cabello hasta que volvió a dormirse para despertar solo en la cama, con John vestido pegado a la puerta cerrada, un cigarro entre los labios y la expresión fría de...

-¿Puedo tomar un baño primero...?  
-Adelante.  
-Gracias.

John asintió, Yoko había regresado. Y Paul se apresuró al baño de la recamara sin decir nada, recogiendo su ropa para salir vestido de ahí y no tener que perder tiempo, John siguió en su lugar durante todo el proceso. Eligió agua fría porque se sintió cálida después de estar con este hombre que solía ser suyo, dejó que esta drenara el recuerdo de un buen día y pudiera observar mejor las marcas que debía explicar a su novia, se metió directo a la caída de la regadera y permitió que esta llorara por él, cuando cerró la llave y estaba limpió, la puerta se abrió y Paul esperó lo peor, pero su visitante no dijo ni hizo nada. Escuchó un sonido suave, esta persona había dejado una toalla sobre la tapa del inodoro.

-Nos vamos, han venido a hacer la limpieza, así que... puedes tomar una de mis gabardinas y esas cosas que usamos.  
-Okay.  
-Ten un buen día.  
-Ten un buen día, John.

Silencio.

-Te amo, Macca.

Y salió del lugar, cerrando la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido. Paul miraba las gotas que se perdían en la coladera, colocó ambas manos en su cuello y apretó los labios con fuerza.

-También te amo.

**

John observó desde su lugar en un rincón la manera en que George movía la cabeza y miraba con intensidad a Paul, quien estaba tan encantador como todos los días desde que se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de meter todas cámaras y luces al estudio. Casi podía leer los pensamientos de George en su rostro, hasta los copetes de lo obstinado que su mejor amigo de infancia podía ser cuando una idea se le metía a la cabeza. Una vez más, estaban haciendo una película por y para el gusto y complacencia de Paul McCartney, pero ya nada parecía valer lo suficiente la pena como para ponerle un alto, decirle algo, tal vez darle un puñetazo en la cara o una patada en las bolas, cualquier cosa era aceptable en ese momento. Pero no, George era el que estaba en posición de proporcionar un golpe certero y en vez de hacerlo, levantó ligeramente la voz y se declaró empleado de McCartney. John miró con atención a sus amigos, a ese par que había visto crecer y que alguna vez lo siguieron como hormigas al azúcar, ahora grandes y peleados, hartos uno del otro. Él los entendía, se sentía exactamente igual con respecto a todos ellos. Luego Yoko se inclinó hacia él, besando su cien y llamando su atención; John la miró con una pequeña sonrisa, preguntándose lo mismo siempre: “¿Qué estará pensando?” “¿Por qué me eligió a mi?”. Aun ahora le costaba ubicarse a sí mismo a su lado, una parte de él le decía que lo estaba alucinando, porque una mujer como ella no podría fijarse en un idiota como él. Sin embargo ahí estaba, sentada a su lado con su eterna calma y su devoción. John inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, Yoko acomodó la suya en su hombro y él terminó por acomodar la suya sobre la de ella.

Así comenzó un largo día de grabaciones incómodas.

Por su parte, Paul se había encargado de ignorarlo olímpicamente desde su último día juntos en la cama. No podía culparlo porque en realidad le estaba eternamente agradecido por el gesto, de hecho estaba seguro que lo hacía no tanto por él y sus propias incomodidades, sino porque sabía que él no podía si quiero verlo a los ojos sin desmoronarse por dentro y terminar rogándole que lo acepte en su vida donde fuera, que lo pusiera en el rincón que quisiera, sin importar lo sucio y olvidado que pueda estar. Y los dos eran conscientes de que nada se negaban, todo se perdonaban y con todo se lastimaban mutuamente, su relación había tocado un punto en el que comenzaba a ser destructiva de una manera involuntaria, pues ellos trataban desesperadamente de encontrar la solución al asunto, pero no la había. John estaban montado en su propia idea de no querer ser el segundón -de absolutamente nadie, pero con nadie solo se refería a uno-, el que espera en un cuarto de hotel para ver a su amante y quería todos los derechos reservados de una vez por todas, porque era celoso y desconfiado, necesitado de amor como un mendigo de comida y en cierta manera eso es lo que era, era un pepenador de cariño. Allá donde alguien le ofreciera una sonrisa amable y una caricia, ahí iría a mover su cola como el perro que era. Y por supuesto Paul tenía una idea completamente contraría, para él las cosas estaban bien así, en la comodidad de tener una novia a la cual lucir y en realidad, sí, querer aunque fuera un poco, mientras por atrás tenía el amor asegurado de su viejo perro inglés y no estamos hablando de Martha. Esta separación tan grande no se olvida fácilmente, es la diferencia gigantesca que, ellos sabían, en algún momento dado terminaría con el circo en el que vivían y todas las tensiones se pasaban también a la banda. Luego, llegaron los problemas financieros y las estafas, los papeles que en realidad no entendían ni un maldito carajo, las fuertes diferencias musicales, las peleas, todo. Por eso esta pared de silencio entre los dos era una alivio pasajero para John, porque así podía pensar más en frío y prepararse a sí mismo para cuando las cosas explotaran. Porque iban a explotar.

-John -Lo escuchó decir en un tono lleno de rencor y celos. John alzó las orbes castañas y levantó las cejas, mirándolo por sobre sus lentes, dándole el sí para continuar esa conversación técnica-. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?  
-Te estoy escuchando.  
-En privado.  
-No hay nada que me tengas que decir que Yoko no pueda escuchar. Solo dime.  
McCartney guardó silencio después de eso, John siguió su atención al piano que tenía en frente- París.  
John lo miró casi enseguida- ¿Qué?  
-París -Repitió, lo miraba directo a los ojos y todo John tembló mentalmente.  
-De acuerdo -Dijo, poniéndose de pie e indicándole a Yoko que no tardaría-. Cinco minutos.

París era una palabra clave entre los dos. Se trataba de un recuerdo de sus primeros años juntos como pareja y también de una palabra segura para cuando cierto alguien -John- se estuviera pasando de salvaje y violento en las actividades maritales que mantenían sin anillos más que votos líricos. Es por eso que Lennon había accedido sin ninguna clase de replica negativa al llamado del menor, quien lo sacó del estudio y lo encerró en los baños. John no dijo nada en cuanto escuchó el seguro ser trabada en la puerta y después observó a Macca caminar al lavamanos para arreglarse el cabello ligeramente largo y lavarse las manos, él solo se apoyó en la pared donde las toallas de papel se mantenían y esperó la conversación o las acciones, o lo que fuera que Paul quisiera en esta ocasión. En verdad no podían tardar tanto y los dos lo sabían.

-¿Crees que las cosas en la banda tengan remedio?  
John se lo pensó en serio antes de contestar quedamente:- No lo sé. Podría ser que sí, pero... algunos de nosotros en verdad tenemos el deseo de retirarnos, ¿sabes?  
-¿Qué tal unas vacaciones?  
-¿Realmente crees que eso sirva de algo?  
-No.

La respuesta era simple pero eso no significaba que no doliera como un carajo, especialmente haciéndole frente de esta manera. Paul se miró al espejo como muchas veces, se preguntó si el hombre frente a él era lo que su yo de hace diez años esperaba de sí mismo y sus ojos se movieron instintivamente hacia John, quien tenía las manos entre los bolsillos y la mirada baja, clavada en el piso. Su yo de hace diez años nunca hubiera pensado que John se estaría desvaneciendo de su vida poco a poco, su yo pasado seguramente se encapricharía con tenerlo a su lado, reclamarlo suyo y aplastar con esa resolución a la que estuviera en turno sin importarle quien fuera. Su yo jovencito seguramente estaría asquerosamente atraído a este John más maduro, casi tanto a como él lo estaba aun ahora.

Se movió de su lugar en su silencio y pensamientos, John alzó la mirada poco a poco y clavó los ojos castaños en los oscuros de su amante, quien le besó suavemente sin decir casi nada. John cerró los ojos, Paul los dejó abiertos. Sintió las manos largas en grandes en su cintura, el cuerpo que lo atrajó hacia él y después la lengua traviesa del de lentes que nunca se estaba quieta, una mordida suave acompañó la separación y John siguió sin abrir los ojos, Paul le tomó el rostro con las manos de dedos largos y murmuró sus añoranzas. John abrió los ojos, Paul los cerró esperando una respuesta. Lo correcto hubiera sido que el castaño lo mandara al carajo porque así las cosas debían ser, porque no tenían mucho tiempo y hacerlo en el baño es asquerosamente incomodo. Pero Abbey Road ha sido ya varias veces el escenario de encuentros fortuitos cuando el deseo y la necesidad pueden más, volvería a hacerlo nuevamente con tal de obtener un poco de lo que fuera que quedara de esa extraña relación.

John ladeó la cabeza mientras se movía hacia el lavamanos con Paul en frente, esa imagen del pelinegro inclinándose con los pantalones y ropa interior abajo era bastante familiar, pero lo era más con un espejo en frente porque a Macca le gusta verse en este. No sabía si es que su ego llegaba a ese extremo de excitarse con su propia imagen al ser cogido o era porque solo le gustaba verse al llegar al orgasmo, como quiera que fuera, al principio resultó bastante extraño y al final terminó disfrutándolo él también de manera un poco más discreta, casi silenciosa. Como quiera que fuera, Paul sabía perfectamente que lo disfrutaba, si lo conocía de absolutamente todo y por todos lados, el desgraciado.

Qué iba a ser rápido, le anunció casi con desgane porque los rapidines no son sus favoritos, pero McCartney le sonrió por el espejo y rió para sus adentros cuando lo sintió temblar entre sus manos al probarlo descaradamente a falta de lubricante y algo realmente sano para usar de remplazo, la saliva sería. Y a los dos les gustaba eso, por muy fuera de lo normal entre lo raro que pudiera parecer en un principio. John se percató entonces que habían logrado algo que pensó perdido: habían llegado a ser una pareja vieja. Porque aunque fueran jóvenes aun, sus costumbres y manías uno con el otro habían envejecido, pasando a convertirse en asuntos normales cuando una vez los intimidaron y volvieron una bola de nervios. Se acordaba de la primera vez que lamió el aro de nervios en Paul, cuando estaban en Hamburgo y se retaban el uno al otro para ver quien podía llegar a ser más atrevido, casi pervertido de los cinco cuando incluían a Stuart. El reto se convertía en juegos para ellos y las cosas que terminaron por descubrir trascendieron a lo largo de sus vidas como pareja hasta el día de hoy, donde la lengua de John jugueteaba con Paul y este intentaba no gemir sonoramente o estarían en serios problemas.

-Deja de jugar conmigo, carajo -Ah, típico de McCartney el desesperarse y exigir más atención. John se rió con esto y se separó ligeramente para meterse un dedo en la boca, lamerlo, y después introducirlo ceremoniosamente en su acompañante-. Aaaaah... dej... deja de probarme... ya, ya, yaaaaa...

Habían dos dentro de él y John hizo una fugaz pausa para acomodarse los lentes con la mano libre, siguiendo el lento movimiento que había instituido ahí, luego haciendo la figura de tijeras dentro del menor y finalmente penetrandole como Dios manda. “Para mi que Dios es marica”, había sacado Stuart de la nada un día y todos lo voltearon a ver. “O sea, el sujeto puso algo adentro del culo que te hace tocar el puto cielo y estamos hechos a 'imagen y semejanza de Él'. Pues debe ser marica”. Y estaba en todo lo maldito correcto en ello, jodido barbón que disfrutaba joderse a todos. Volvió a hacer las tijeras una vez más, antes de introducir un tercer dedo y comenzar a abrir la bragueta de su pantalón para liberar su erección. No se había ocupado en mirar la posición obscena en la que se encontraba el otro hasta en ese momento en que terminaba de desabrochar el pantalón y bajar los calzoncillos con la mayor rapidez posible. Paul se miraba a sí mismo a los ojos con los labios entre abiertos, dejando salir gemido tras gemido, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los labios, John ladeó la cabeza sacando los dígitos de él, lamiendo su mano para después masturbarse un poco y comenzar a penetrarlo lentamente.

Paul se quedó quieto, con la respiración pesada haciéndole subir y bajar el pecho, atento a sus ojos frente al espejo, y John le miraba discretamente sin decir nada, perdido entre las sensaciones y la fijación de McCartney con su reflejo. Se detuvo una vez lo más adentro posible de él, cerró los ojos sintiendo las paredes cálidas y apretadas de su compañero, acariciando sus costados y subiendo hacia su pecho, escuchándolo reír y abriendo los ojos para observar al menor sonriendole en el reflejo, John se inclinó hacia él, Paul se volteó ligeramente para corresponde el beso que se le ofrecía y poco a poco el mayor comenzó a moverse dentro de él, saliendo y entrando con tanta calma que a estas alturas, Paul ya debería estar bastante desesperado pero en esta ocasión estaba en silencio, gimiendo quedito con cada envestida y entre ratos atentando a tocar su erección o moviéndose con el otro. Fue el mismo John quien se cansó de ese ritmo, moviéndose cada vez más rápido y sonriendo para sí mismo con los nuevos sonidos soltados por Macca y cada expresión de su rostro, comenzó a masturbarlo acompañándolo con sus propios gemidos, sintiendo el limite llegando a él. John colocó las manos en la barra del lavamanos, gimiendo profundamente al correrse dentro de él, mordiendo la ropa de Paul para no hacer más ruido y deteniendo todo movimiento por un momento. Salió de él, metiendo dos dedos nuevamente y masturbandole para ayudarle a llegar a su clímax.

El menor seguí sus expresiones en el espejo, John se percató de que hacía lo mismo con una pequeña sonrisa de burla a si mismo. Las preguntas de siempre se le vinieron a la cabeza, cosas como qué estaría pensando en esos momentos el pelinegro y si a caso le gustaría siempre coger frente al espejo, no solo cuando estaba con él. La idea le hizo sentir una holeada calurosa de celos, Paul se acababa de correr en sus dedos y trataba de normalizar su respiración poco a poco. Lennon se separó de él un momento, Macca seguía sin incorporarse o dejar de gemir en prácticamente un susurro y John se aclaró a si mismo que acababa de cometer el error de, una vez más, atarse a su persona y pensar que estaba en una especie de cielo con solo tener su atención aunque fuera para tener sexo, pero luego golpea la realidad a modo de un beso casi inesperado, cuando McCartney decidió ponerse de pie y abrazarle para colocar sus labios húmedos sobre los suyos, secos y quebrados. La realidad del beso es un dolor causado por la deshidratación que ha estado sufriendo tras todas estas situaciones insoportables que avecinan la ruptura que ya es inevitable. Duele porque le sabe a mentira y Paul jamás le ha sabido así, siempre ha sido verdad y gloria, seguridad y cariño, amor de verdad y todo lo positivo. Y John lo mira desde su posición delante de él, tiene el ceño fruncido y Paul le sonríe, se desvanece lentamente delante de él, no puede hacer nada para detenerlo y cuando vuelve a besarlo, no puede cerrar los ojos porque le da miedo que se vaya por completo. Pero sigue ahí, ahí, cerca físicamente y sentimental lejos, no puede escucharlo como antes y el corazón se le hace pequeño, se quiebra poco a poco y pierde el significado que alguna vez tuvo.

-¿Estás bien, John?  
“No, sí, no sé, creo que no, ¿por qué te vas?”- Sí, anda vamos... - “Mierda, no. Di algo, detenme, sabes como soy y lo mal que me expreso, detenme, mierda, detenme”- Van a comenzar a sospechar o algo.  
-Claro, tu novia podría enojarse contigo.  
Lo miró con el ceño fruncido un momento, quieto en su silencio lleno de un enojo agraviado por absolutamente todo- Limpiate y ya, carajo.

Se lavó las manos en silencio y trató de ignorar la sombra de McCartney mientras se limpiaban, acabando antes que el menor y pudiera decir algo más, salió del baño y al entrar a la cabina nuevamente, George y Ringo lo miraron entre la duda y el coraje, algo de lastima también, mientras que Yoko le reprochó un mundo entero en un solo gesto.

**

El problema principal con McCartney era que pensaba que las cosas iban a seguir iguales después de absolutamente todo lo que ha sucedido. Paul estaba encaprichado en que todo tenía una solución, generalmente apegada a sus deseos y nada más. John, por su parte, necesitaba una solución para las heridas hechas a voluntad y sin querer. Su desastre interior se hacía más complejo con el paso del tiempo y cada punzada de los dolores obtenidos la hacían más y más amplia, no dejaba que nadie viera dicho interior y Paul creyó haberlo descifrado después tanto tiempo juntos. Pero se equivocó, John Lennon era más complicado de lo que él mismo se decía.

-En pocas palabras...  
-Paul -Lo llamó John por quinta vez en la misma platica, McCartney finalmente se quedó callado-. Quiero el divorcio.  
El pelinegro se lo quedó viendo en silencio, las personas a su alrededor se quedaron mudas y los voltearon a ver enseguida- ¿Cómo?  
John le sonrió casi con sorna- Tu y yo, tenemos recuerdos más grandes que el camino delante de nosotros. Tienes razón. Pero hasta aquí. Estoy cansado, en todo sentido, estoy cansado. Y siento que envejecí cien años después de lo que pasó con Cynthia y luego... esto -Abrió los brazos para señalar toda la habitación en donde estaban-. No puedo esperar más. Y sí, claro, soy egoísta y un inconsciente, okay, lo soy. Así que por lo mismo... Puedes irte a donde quieras y con quien quieras, porque yo me quedó con quien quiera y voy a donde quiera. ¿Vale?  
-¿John?  
-McCartney, dejo la banda. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella. Se acabó para mi -Dijo poniéndose de pie.  
-¿John, John? -Paul le tomó del antebrazo, sus ojos se aguaron y la voz se le quebró. John volvió a sentarse con los brazos cruzados-. Espera, no hay porque terminar con la banda. No tiene que ver... ah... Debe haber algo que pudiéramos hacer... ¿John?  
-Ven conmigo.

John le dio la mano, como un padre que intenta calmar a su hijo lloroso y le ofrecía apoyo a su manera silenciosa, Paul le tomó la mano y se puso de pie, se soltaron y caminaron uno delante del otro, Paul salió de la sala primero, llorando en medio de su desesperación sin poder evitarlo, cruzándose con un par de personas en el pasillo de Abbey Road. John iba detrás de él, serio y con los ojos cansados, quitando a todos de su camino y tratando de alcanzar a Paul, subiendo las escaleras con rapidez porque el hombre le estaba huyendo al mismo tiempo que lo guiaba a la azotea, donde finalmente John lo jaló de un brazo y le dio la vuelta, tomándolo de los hombros suavemente. Besó sus labios con cuidado, sintiendo como el menor poco a poco se relajaba y John le abrazó con fuerza hacia él, ocultando el rostro en su cuello. Y Paul le abrazó entre la tranquilidad y la angustia, curioso por las acciones pesadas del hombre mayor y este repentino abrazo, el beso y todo lo que podía significar eso. Pero entonces lo sintió temblar, lo sintió temblar y Paul se alarmó al instante, su cuello comenzaba a mojarse y John se escondía una vez más en él, inquieto y asustado como un niño. Paul lo abrazó con fuerza, acarició su cabello con cariño y comenzó a llamarlo, tratando de ayudarlo a encontrar la calma y la voz para poder decir que le pasaba o al menos que creía que le pasaba.

-He estado encerrado en ti y en mi por mucho tiempo, no puedo seguir con lo mismo porque me estoy haciendo daño y me estás haciendo daño y te hago daño, y no es justo. No quieres arriesgarte, te odio por no querer arriesgarte y me odio por no poder ser paciente, por no poder quedarme quieto y decir que está bien, porque para mi no está bien y para ti está bien y no es justo, y te odio por eso...  
-John...  
-Siempre quise pensar que podía quitarme todo esto, la bola de sentimientos que tengo atascada en la garganta y luego estás tu, sin mi, con todos y sin mi, te llevas todo lo que tengo y lo que soy, no puedo pedírtelo de vuelta porque te lo di a voluntad y estoy consciente de que de todas formas es tuyo y no tiene caso, no puedo seguir haciendo esto  
-John  
-Duele, me estás matando y quiero ser feliz, quiero...  
-John. John, calma, querido, calma -Paul le tomó el rostro suavemente, lo miró con el corazón en la boca y le acarició la mejilla suavemente-. Entiendo. Te juro que entiendo que está pasando es solo... no puedo aceptarlo. Soy tuyo y eres mío, te prometí que no te dejaría solo ni te haría daño...  
-Me estás matando...

Paul guardó silencio después de eso, se separó de su mejor amigo y caminó unos pasos hacia atrás con la mirada baja, dándole la espalda mientras trataba de procesar todo lo que estaba pasando, desde su sentir personal hasta el hombre que tenía en frente con la mirada perdida y los ojos rojos por las lagrimas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Lennon llorar.

-Johnny, lo siento... mucho, de verdad -Guardó silencio, esperando al que el otro contestara o algo-. John... ¿John?

Y cuando se volteó, John ya no estaba.

**

-Escribí una nueva canción.

John alzó la mirada cuando McCartney se paró frente a él. Estaban milagrosamente solos en la sala y era increíblemente temprano, John había estado revisando unas letras propias cuando el pelinegro entró en silencio con el bajo enfundado cargado al hombro. Se miraron desde la silla en la esquina y la puerta respectivamente, luego el menor se paró frente al otro y habló: vacío y dolido. John tomó la hoja que se le ofrecía y leyó la canción de su compañero. Parpadeó un par de veces y luego lo volteó a ver.

-¿Cómo va?  
-Uhmmm... -Paul terminó jalando una silla y se sentó frente a él, hablando de la música con su compañero.

-Míralos, una vez más juntos. ¿Cuándo van a acabar con este circo? -Murmuró George a Ringo, el que solo le puso una mano en el hombro y se dirigieron a lo suyo.

Paul se paró para dar un par de indicaciones, se peleó un rato con George y mandó a los camarografos a sus lugares, después habló un poco con Ringo antes de que Linda y Yoko entraran por la misma puerta, la rubia se dirigió a Paul y la pelinegra a John, besando su cien mientras él tocaba algunos acordes en su guitarra. Lennon le sonrió, la escena se le figuró a McCartney como cuando Martha lo ve entrar a la casa y no deja de mover su cola. Si John fuera un perro, movería la cola cada que Ono le pone atención y entonces se percató de que hacía meses, casi un año o incluso más, que John no reaccionaba así al verlo a él. Ahí lo vio diferente, lo vio adulto y desarmado, hundido en una miseria que no había percibido y fue en ese momento que entendió que parte de esa aura gris venía de él, era en parte su culpa y tenía razón: le estaba haciendo daño. Entonces su canción tuvo otro significado, fue como si hubiera proyectado todo lo que sabía de John en esos momentos y sus propios sentimientos en esa letra.

Los dos se sentían igual.

-Quiero cantar la canción...  
El menor volteó a ver enseguida, John estaba parado frente a él- ¿Cómo?  
-Yo quiero cantar... esa canción. La que me mostraste. _Oh! Darling_...  
-No... -Murmuró-. Quiero decir, John... Es mi canción.  
-Sí, lo sé. Pero... me gustaría cantarla.  
-No lo creo.  
-Okay.

**

_Oh! Darling!_

Lennon alzó la cabeza en cuanto la música cambió en el evento, los que le acompañaban a la mesa lo voltearon a ver casi enseguida y May lo miró con una media sonrisa, como si quisiera adelantarse a querer calmarlo, aunque en realidad estaba bastante tranquilo. Se encerró en si mismo, sonrió con sorna y se llevó el vino a la boca para callarse las tonterías que sabía iba a decir. La música siguió andando, la voz de Paul McCartney le retumbaba en los oídos y oxigenaba su cerebro, comenzó a sentirse como una bomba de tiempo, un poco más e iba a salir corriendo porque el maldito hombre no estaba ahí ni en ningún lado, a pesar de que estaba presente todo el tiempo en todas partes con todo mundo, menos él. Él que le había dedicado más de diez años de su existencia a adorarlo como los indues adoran a las vacas, que se quemó la mitad del cerebro pensando en que hacer con sus sentimientos y luego le entregó el corazón en carne viva, esperó por un poco de cariño y le fue dado a cuenta gotas cuando sabía que podía darle todo, todo, absolutamente todo y el desgraciado se atrevía a reclamarle porque lo dejaba, lo dejó, lo había dejado. Oh, Dios mío, ¿pero qué demonios había hecho?

_Believe me when I_ _beg_ _you:  
don't ever leave me alone..._

Se puso de pie estrepitosamente, dejó la bufanda blanca que traía colgada de adorno sobre la mesa y se disculpó con los presentes diciendo que necesitaba mear, porque los hombres mean como regaderas cuando se toman como dos, o tres o cuatro botellas de vino ellos solo. May intentó detenerlo, pero él salió caminando casi corriendo, esquivando a todo mundo y a las caras amables de gran falsedad que le ponían con una pregunta en la punta de la lengua, siempre la misma pregunta: “¿Cuándo van a juntarse de nuevo The Beatles?” y su puta madre, ¿qué mierda les importa? Siguió esquivando engendros hasta llegar al baño de hombres y encerrarse en uno de los cubículos, ¿¡Por qué se escuchaba hasta allá la puta música!? John se quedó quieto con los ojos cerrados, sentado sobre la tapa del inodoro y haciendo el ridículo por una canción que, sabía sin que se lo dijera, su ex compañero había escrito para él en un arranque de coraje, una oración que era un fuerte reclamo y el vomito de sus sentimientos. Paul, hijo de perra.

_And die, aaaah-aaaah..._

Y tuvo que disculparse con Mary, Mary no tenía la culpa de absolutamente nada de lo que su puto hijo y él habían hecho en vida y seguro seguirían haciendo. Miró al techo como hablándole al espíritu de la mujer que nunca conoció y luego subió los pies al escusado tapado, sentado en posición de meditación con los brazos cruzados, respirando profundo: adentro, a fuera, como si cogiera con la respiración y ¿qué mierda estaba pensando? John frunció el ceño, se dijo a si mismo que era un pendejo y abrió de nuevo las orbes maple, los labios delgados apretados en una línea y _Oh! Darling_ haciendo eco en su memoria, su corazón reaccionando como no debía hacerlo y las ideas de May dándole vueltas por la cabeza. Justo ahora, en esos momentos en los que se sentía tan vulnerable, tenía que pasarle esto. ¿Por qué no antes? ¿Cómo no dos años atrás, quizá? Tal vez era que no hubiera sido divertido años atrás, por eso alzó la mano con el dedo corazón levantado hacia el techo, al cielo y al paraíso, donde Dios, maldito barbón de mierda, lo viera. Su lugar en el infierno se llamaba El Trono y ya no tenía caso querer ser niño bueno a estas alturas del partido de su vida, ya mucho había guardado la compostura cuando había tenido tremendas ganas de gritarle al mundo.

-”When you told me you didn't need me anymore...”

Luego comenzó a cantar a la par, porque ¿qué mierda? Le gustaba esa canción, le encantaba, era la diarrea ingeniosa de McCartney y era para él, era su canción, le pertenecía, como el culo de McCartney y sus ojitos de vaca, cada parte de ese cabrón de mierda era suyo y nadie podía quitarle esas marcas sentimentales que dejó desde muy joven. Puede que, así como le pasó con Cynthia, ese haya sido uno de sus más grandes errores, el haber comenzado una vida sexual con él tan joven, porque después poco a poco se convirtió en cuerpo, carne contra carne, sudor y calenturas largas, largas, largas y pecaminosas. El Trono en el infierno lo estaría esperando gustoso.

-”Oh! Darling! Please believe me... I never leeeeet you down! Oh, believe me darling. Believe me when I tell you... Uhhhh! I never do you... No harm!!”

Y ahí, finalmente, terminó la canción. El mundo se le quedó en silencio. Fue ahí cuando se percató de que había estado respirando con dificultad, seguramente cantó a todo pulmón y por eso ahora se estaba quedando sin aire, comenzaba a pensarse abiertamente patético. Siempre era patético en cuanto se dirigía a algo que tuviera que ver con su ex-compañero de banda, el que seguramente sería el amor de su vida por el resto de sus momentos y la sola idea comenzaba a darle nauseas porque entonces, en ese caso, estaba desatinado a ser miserable hasta el final y más allá del final. Se quedó quieto una vez más y escuchó como alguien abría la puerta de los baños.

-¿John? -Era Elton con tono preocupado-. ¿Estás bien?  
-Yep -Contestó desganado, su respiración ya se había normalizado y sabía que debía salir de ahí-. Dejame terminar de cagar, carajo.  
-Ah... Lo siento. Sí, sí. Te vemos en la mesa.  
-Sí, sí, vete de aquí.

Elton dejó el lugar sin decir nada más, John bajó los pies del inodoro y cerró los ojos una vez más, suspirando sonoramente y finalmente incorporándose para abandonar el escondite como niño pequeño. Se miró al espejo del lavamanos en silencio y se burló de si mismo, pensando en la propuesta de May acerca de llamar a sus viejos amigos y tratar de arreglar las cosas. O sea, traducción: ella pensaba que era el momento de que John se reconciliara con Paul, era ahora o nunca. “El idiota esta muy metido en su propio mundo, ya cada quien está por su lado. No tiene caso”, le había contestado y ella le sonrió, sugiriendo que pensara mejor las cosas y luego hablaban de nuevo. Así, John salió del baño con la mirada baja hasta toparse con sus compañeros. May le miró y él la miró.

-Creo que tienes razón.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Lo que dijiste el otro día en la casa, sobre llamar a los fantasmas de las navidades pasadas. Esas cosas.  
-Oh -Exclamó, poniéndose de pie cuando John tomó su bufanda y le ofreció la mano-. ¿Quieres que haga las llamadas?  
-No, lo haré yo. Lo haré yo.  
-De acuerdo, John.

Se despidió de sus amigos y salió por la puerta trasera con May, Elton y alguien más del que no recordaba nombre, no dijo nada más al respecto durante una semana y después llamó. Le contestó la esposa, luego el marido habló con él y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, le fue anunciado que su propia mujer se había visto con el matrimonio McCartney y colgó el teléfono casi al instante. May lo observó desde su lugar en la cocina con el ceño fruncido, John cabalgó sus dedos sobre la pared, dándose de golpes mentales por sus acciones y volvió a marcar. “Lo siento”, dijo cuando Paul le contestó, “lo siento mucho”.

*

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
